Spellbound Love
by CharlotteandNayiri
Summary: Summarizing is a hard job. We aren't quite cut out for that job but here is our poor pathetic attempt to summarize anyway: Three boys, three girls, life with magic. Romance, pranks and much, much more.


A/N: Hello! We're Charlotte and Nayiri, best friends, and we got bored so we decided to write this lovely little fanfiction for you all! Enjoy! Oh, and if you see any cursing in this fanfiction, blame Nayiri! Charlotte hates cursing. And anything that is not considered PG. Nayiri made in PG-13! Shun her! Now! And now for a wonderful little conversation of Nayiri's and mine.

mysticskypeace45: What do we want to say as the beginning A/N?

HndfulOCmplaint99: Umm... we were REALLY bored so here is our outcome of boredom... Go get palace and go to Jynxed Prophecies hogwarts. port:9998

HndfulOCmplaint99: HAHA

mysticskypeace45: (A/N: Hello! We're Charlotte and Nayiri, best friends, and we got bored so we decided to write this lovely little fanfiction for you all! Enjoy! Oh, and if you see any cursing in this fanfiction, blame Nayiri! Charlotte hates cursing. And anything that is not considered PG. Nayiri made in PG-13! Shun her! Now!)

mysticskypeace45: lmao

mysticskypeace45: that's my part

mysticskypeace45: I'll add the Pally thing though

HndfulOCmplaint99-smacks Charlotte- stop living in a hole hun

HndfulOCmplaint99: thats my part

HndfulOCmplaint99: ENJOY!

HndfulOCmplaint99: that is too

HndfulOCmplaint99: and o ya... Charlotte is allowing curse words but is going to wince every time

HndfulOCmplaint99: damn innocent person (Charlotte: NO!)

mysticskypeace45: rofl

mysticskypeace45: I'm going to put this conversation in there...

mysticskypeace45: just to bother people

HndfulOCmplaint99: but of course

"PICTURE YOURSELF ON A BOAT ON A RIVER" was what  
everyone residing in Potter Manor heard, because young  
Seven Potter was running around screaming it at the  
top of her lungs.  
"WITH TANGERINE TREES AND MARMALADE SKIES" Chipped  
in her best friend, Hope Lannon.  
They kept singing until finally everyone got fed up  
and James Potter stomped in and started yelling at  
Seven.  
"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP" Yelled James. (Charlotte-wince- I am hating you right now Nayiri.Why do you have such a bad vocabulary? –goes back to memorizing the Bible- XD)  
"MAKE ME!" Sevenscreamed back.  
As the two siblings bickered, Hope stood there  
looking at her watch nonchalantly. She began to sing,  
"Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl  
with kaleidoscope eyes…" James then turned to glare at  
her as well. "Well, geez, sorry for being myself" she  
responded to his look.  
"OH GOD, JAMES! WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM"  
Seven said trying to push her brother out while he was  
busy glaring at Hope. The next thing the two girls  
knew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James's two best  
friends, came in too. Exasperatedly, Seven gave up and  
started singing "In The End" by Linkin Park. While  
singing she went and sat next to Hope and glared at  
her brother and his friends.  
Of course, Hope, being clueless about Linkin Park,  
settled for staring uncomfortably at Remus. With her  
luck, he noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"Um - uh…" she murmured, looking away quickly.  
Everyone (excluding Remus) realized Hope had an  
unbelievably large crush on him. They, for Hope's  
sake, didn't tell him, though. They weren't (usually)  
that mean.  
Seven noticed the tension and quickly took the  
spotlight by saying.  
"WHAT THE F (Charlotte couldn't take it XD) DO YOU THREE WANT" a little louder  
than she intended.  
This earned her a glare from Hope who ended up  
yelling"STOP CURSING"  
Seven just turned to her friend and said "Geez,  
Louise... sod off."  
Hope continued to glare at her before saying, "You  
suck!" as she threw her fluffy blue pillow at Seven's  
head. This random outburst turned into… dun, dun, dun…  
A PILLOW FIGHT!  
Pillows of all colors flew between the two girls,  
until finally the boys joined in. It was like a war  
zone in there, and everyone was getting pounded by the  
pillows soaring like bombs around the room, knocking a  
million things over. Seven and Hope were squealing  
while James, Sirius and Remus were laughing.  
About 20 minutes later, everyone was piled on top of  
Seven with James at the top of the pile.  
"EVERYONE GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!" She yelled. (Charlotte-wince-)  
So eventually everyone got off except for Sirius.  
"Si-ri-uuuus get ooooooofff!" she whined  
"What if I don't want to?" he said  
"GET OFF!" She continued to whine.

"But you're so comfortable" Sirius exclaimed, staying put.

"Come on, Sirius, give her a break" sighed Hope exasperatedly.

"Fine," Sirius pouted, getting up off her and letting her breathe a little. "Hey, who wants to go do something? Play Quidditch, maybe?"  
The others agreed, waiting for Seven's reaction.  
"Night quidditch" replied Seven "You guys are gonna lose the snitch... you guys go play but I'm happy here listening to music in my PJs..."

"Seven you're such a poo sometimes you know that?" replied Hope.

"Well if the lot of you didn't notice school does start tomorrow and well its about midnight." she said. "Plus, I would much rather go for a midnight ride with Sirius here." she added jokingly while jumping on Sirius.  
"WHAT!" James yelled, thoroughly outraged. That did not sound right, and he was very protective of his sister.  
"I was joking…" Seven said slowly to help it penetrate her brother's skull.

"You were!" Sirius said, crestfallen. "Damn." (Charlotte-wince-cringe-choke-die-)  
Seven then jumped off her bed and pushed EVERYONE out of the room, well except for Hope. "OUT EVERYONE!" She then locked the door and turned to look at Hope. "You need to talk to Remus its gone out of hand!"

"I will... eventually… but what about Sirius? Does my Seven have a thing for Sirius?" Hope replied.

"ME! Have a thing for SIRIUS BLACK! As if!"  
"Don't deny it, it's obvious. Except maybe for Sirius, he's an idiot." Seven's friend persisted.  
"Come on, he's not an idiot," Seven said.  
"I rest my case! You wouldn't care if I called James an idiot, you'd just agree," Hope told her.  
"That's because James _is_ an idiot…" Seven mumbled.

"Well, come on, you have a thing for Sirius and you need to admit it."

"There's NOTHING, to admit. I don't fancy my brothers BEST FRIEND! PLUS, he practically lives with us, he could be my brother."

"He could be but he isn't!" Hope pointed out.

"OK! Fine maybe I have a LITTLE thing for Sirius, but come on he's a complete man whore!"

"People change..."

"He's either had a one night stand or has gone out with every girl in our year and the year below us except you, me and Lily. You 'cause you're just caught up with Remus, Lils 'cause of James and me 'cause James would kill him."

"Yet again, people change."  
"Sirius doesn't. Now what are you going to do about Remus?"

"Probably nothing. I mean, if I can't even say hello to him, how do you expect me to tell him I've had a huge crush on him since the day I met him?"

"Simple, walk up to him and snog him!"

Hope just slapped Seven playfully. "We should get some sleep." She said, "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Okay, Goodnight hun." said Seven.

"'Nite."

Next morning

"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo, here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right!" Hope sang loudly, shaking Seven to wake her.

"Noooo…" Seven whined, "Go the hell away, I want to sleep!" Her eyes were still closed until Hope whacked her with a pillow. (Charlotte: CRINGE!)  
"Hogwarts today!" Hope said, "Get up!"

Seven, grumbling agitatedly, proceeded to stand and head towards the shower to get ready. Hope, who was already ready, stuffed a few last things into her bag and waited for Seven, who exited the bathroom in a few minutes in muggle clothes.

"I hate you..." She said while glaring at Hope.

"You love me." Hope replied.

"SHUT UP! I still can't believe my BROTHER is head boy. I swear Dumbledore's gone bonkers."

"Lils was expected but, yeah... true about James. I feel bad for Lils..."

"BUT HEY! Look at the bright side! That means we can have parties in the Head Common Room! NO LITTLE FIRSTIES!"

Hope just shook her head at Seven and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen with her trunk.


End file.
